parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Miraculous's New Groove
This is Santiago's spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast: *Human Kuzco - Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug) *Llama Kuzco - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Pacha - Anna (Frozen) *Yzma - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Kronk - Elsa (Frozen) *Angel Kronk - Honeymaren (Frozen 2) *Devil Kronk - Yelana (Frozen 2) *Chicha - Queen Iduna (Frozen) *Chaca - Young Anna (Frozen) *Tipo - Young Elsa (Frozen) *Bucky the Squirrel - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Jaguars - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *Theme Song Guy - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Rudy the Old Man - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Butler - Anastasia (Anastasia) *Chef - King William (The Swan Princess) *Man for Bride Choosing - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Peasent Near Yzma - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Misty the Llama - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Llamas - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Birthday Singers - The Muses (Hercules) *Guards - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *2 Men at Checkerboard - Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Turtle Kuzco - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Bird Kuzco - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Whale Kuzco - Nala (The Lion King) *Kitten Yzma - Marie (The Aristocats) *Brides - Snow White, Mulan, Aurora, Pocahontas, Jasmine and Cinderella (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Mulan, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Aladdin and Cinderella) *1st Guard - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Announcer for Pacha - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Crocodiles - Gators in the Moat (The Swan Princess) *Bees - Fireflies (The Princess and the Frog) *Bird Bingo - Jewel (Rio) *Man giving thumbs up - Bo Peep and Jessie (Toy Story) *Woman with Pinata - Barbie (Toy Story 3) *Children with Pinata - John Darling, Michael Darling and the Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *2nd Guard - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Guard in Warthog Form - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Guard in Lizard Form - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Guard in Octopus Form - Rita and Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Kala (Tarzan) *Guard in Cow Form - Maggie (Home on the Range) *3rd Guard - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Trampoline Owner - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Chicha's Baby - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Kronk's Scouts - Tinkerbell and her Friends (Disney's Fairies) Scenes: *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 2 - Anna's Arrival/The Miraculous's Advisor *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 3 - Marinettetopia *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 4 - Mother Gothel's Revenge *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 7 - Anna Returns Home *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 8 - Demon Dog *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Anna to the Rescue *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 14 - A Dog Alone/Friends, Finally *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 15 - Playtime at Anna's House *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 16 - The Chase *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 17 - Mother Gothel Confronts Marinette/Lady *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 19 - Mother Gothel's Cat Form *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Miraculous's New Groove (2000) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Miraculous Ladybug *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Frozen 2 *Tangled *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Cinderella *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *Dora the Explorer *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Swan Princess Christmas *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery *Anastasia *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Elena of Avalor *Quest for Camelot *The Fox and the Hound 2 *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Hercules *Jungle Cubs *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *The Aristocats *Cats Don't Dance *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Mulan *Mulan 2 *Sleeping Beauty *Sleeping Beauty 2: Keys to the Kingdom *Pocahontas *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Aladdin *Aladdin and the Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Peter Pan *Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land *The Princess and the Frog *Rio *Rio 2 *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World *Space Jam *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: The Movie *Oliver & Company *Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Home on the Range *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast Gallery: Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png|Marinette as Human Kuzco Profile - Lady.jpg|Lady as Llama Kuzco Profile - Anna.jpg|Anna as Pacha Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Yzma Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Kronk Profile_-_Honeymaren.jpg|Honeymaren as Angel Kronk Profile_-_Yelana.jpg|Yelana as Devil Kronk Profile - Queen Iduna.jpeg|Queen Iduna as Chicha anna-young-frozen-76.4.jpg|Young Anna as Chaca elsa-young-frozen-76.4.jpg|Young Elsa as Tipo Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4414.jpg|Miss Bianca as Bucky the Squirrel THEHYENAS.png|The Hyenas as Jaguars Fairy Godmother in Cinderella.jpg|Fairy Godmother as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Desenho-animado-da-dora-9-dora-the-explorer-40359358-640-480.jpg|Dora as Theme Song Guy Princess Odette (1).jpg|Princess Odette as Rudy the Old Man Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Butler King-Williams.png|King William as Chef Princess-ariel-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-3.26.jpg|Ariel as Man for Bride Choosing Elena with a Medal.png|Elena as Peasent Near Yzma Dixie-2.jpg|Dixie as Misty the Llama TheDalmatianPuppies.jpg|Dalmatian Puppies as Llamas The Muses (Hercules).jpg|The Muses as Birthday Singers Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Red Dogs as Guards Toy-story-e1561379571115.jpg|Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear as 2 Men at Checkerboard Mrs Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Turtle Kuzco Sawyer1.png|Sawyer as Bird Kuzco Nala-0.png|Nala as Whale Kuzco Marie the Cat.jpg|Marie as Kitten Yzma Snow White, Mulan, Aurora, Pocahontas, Jasmine and Cinderella (My Little Princess - The Movie).jpg|Snow White, Mulan, Aurora, Pocahontas, Jasmine and Cinderella as Brides Melody-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea-6.5.jpg|Melody as 1st Guard Kayley - Snapshot 10.png|Kayley as Announcer for Pacha The Alligators (The Swan Princess).png|Gators in the Moat as Crocodiles Fireflies (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Fireflies as Bees Jewel-rio-5.23.jpg|Jewel as Bird Bingo Bo Peep and Jessie (Toy Story).jpg|Bo Peep and Jessie as Man giving thumbs up Profile-Barbie.png|Barbie as Woman with Pinata John and Michael (Peter Pan).png|John Darling, Michael Darling The Lost Boys (Peter Pan).jpg|and the Lost Boys as Children with Pinata Mrs-belle-beauty-and-the-beast-1991-1.92.jpg|Belle as 2nd Guard Kiara-2.jpg|Kiara as Guard in Warthog Form Lola-bunny-space-jam-50.3.jpg|Lola Bunny as Guard in Lizard Form Rita Winking.gif|Rita Georgette the Poodle.jpg|and Georgette as Guard in Ostrich Form Pinkie Pie 'Anything.. fun' S3E3.png|Pinkie Pie as Guard in Octopus Form Kala.jpg|Kala as Guard in Gorilla Form MaggieHOTR.jpg|Maggie as Guard in Cow Form Alice in wonderland.jpg|Alice as 3rd Guard Wendy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Trampoline Owner Baby Rapunzel (Tangled).jpg|Baby Rapunzel as Chicha's Baby Large (1).jpg|Tinkerbell and her Friends as Kronk's Scouts See Also: *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (Following) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Santago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Santiago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoof Category:Gender Swap Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove parodies Category:The Emperor's New Groove